Clue
by detroitangel
Summary: For Love of Jasper contest entry. Bella has been set free. What happens when Rose sets her up with Jasper?


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: Clue **

**Pen name:Detroitangel**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Jasper, Bella**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all that is Twilight. No infringement intended. AH, AU, OOC**

**Thanks to ElleCC and LaViePastiche for the opportunity**

**My heart goes out to Mopstyle who creates, encourages, and kicks my ass into gear. She's the best, and my beta**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**CLUE**

"I'm not going out tonight. I have to study for this final," Bella whined into the phone cradled between her shoulder and her ear. She was sitting at her desk as the words in her micro-biology book began to swirl and blend together in a cornucopia of black and white. Her best friend, Rose, was trying to set her up. She wasn't worried about Bella's love life more than she wanted to be alone with her new fling, Emmett. His buddy must be cockblocking and in need of a distraction.

"Just meet us at Sharky's. I want to introduce you to Emmett's friend. We'll be up here for a while."

Rose knew that Bella would cave in. "Don't forget your darts," Rose scolded her and she hung up the phone.

Bella took a deep breath and forced it out. Rose, her best friend for her entire life, was stubborn and ruthless when it came to getting what she wanted. She had been Bella's savior as of had always been able to lighten the mood and make Bella laugh. She never had tried to encourage a man into her life since the last fail. Curiosity got the best of Bella. She slammed her books shut and went to make herself presentable.

Bella wasn't high maintenance; hair was soft and thin like silk, sandy brown with auburn highlights, cut into a long bob. She was 'the girl next door'. She barely wore makeup, satisfied with her 'natural beauty', but thought that a blind date may warrant a little extra effort. She was voluptuous and curvy, but never truly knowledgeable that her body could be alluring to men.

With her hair softly bouncing, plump lips and sparkling eyes marked to stun; she threw on her favorite, long sleeved velvet top, which accentuated her beautiful betties. Bella stared at herself in the mirror. Trying to settle her nerves, she winked at her reflection. "Your wingman is ready for nothing, Rose," she whispered before heading out to her car.

Her travel time wasn't long. The pool hall, Sharky's, wasn't the same hall that they usually frequented. The Electric Slide was her home away from home; a place that Bella felt was a comfort zone of sorts. She and Rose just about closed that place every night, playing darts, shooting pool, and shooting the shit with the staff while rocking the jukebox. Their eighteen and up admittance policy wasn't the norm in the area. This allowed Bella to hang out with her friends, which were all of age to drink. She didn't even think about that being a problem here, tonight.

"I need to see your I.D.," the cocky door guy leered. He smelled of stale cigarette smoke and Patchouli. She tried not to gag on the stench.

Bella handed him her license. His grin turned into a scowl,"Twenty one and up tonight," he belted out trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh, please. C'mon, my friends are right there," she innocently pointed through the plate glass window to Rose and company, enrapt in a game of pool.

"Hardly anyone is in there tonight. Give me a break? I don't even drink," Bella pleaded, looking straight into his cold stare through her painted lashes.

His resolve emerged with warmth settling into his eyes. "Okay, but I'm watching you. Don't get my ass in trouble," he pointed at her. She simply smiled, gave her thanks with a nod. Bella skipped over to the table that Rose was hustling.

"Bella! Get over here," Rose shouted. Her tall, slender body was smothered in dark wash skinny jeans and a novelty baby T. Her golden ponytail was swaying back in forth across her shoulders as she righted herself from her last shot. She handed her cue to a tall, thick piece-of-a-man with broad shoulders and heart-stopping dimples. He grabbed the cue, swatting Rose hard on the ass. She spun around and swore at him. Bella's eyes went wide and she giggled, wrapping her arms around Rose. She smelled of cinnamon and beer.

Rose slightly whispered in Bella's ear, "did that penis wrinkle at the door give you shit?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm a child and not allowed to enter after 9 pm," Bella rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Rose's warm arms. She placed her purse strap around the back of a nearby chair and set it down.

"Did you flirt to get in?" Rose teased, knowing that Bella had little confidence in her effect on men.

"No, I just pleaded and promised not to drink and take advantage of his kindness," Bella told Rose as she scanned the two men that were approaching them. Rose yanked Bella forward so she was standing slightly in front of her. Bella, nervously petted the sleeves on her soft velour shirt as she lifted her gaze to them. She inhaled a ragged breath.

The big guy, Emmett, complimented Roses' height nicely. Bella had met him once before; short dark hair, killer dimples and a bit worn around the edges. She wasn't sure how long he'd last in Roses' world, but he looked like he could handle the challenge. The other man was tall and thin. His face was youthful and all creamy; his stature was strong and solid; his hair, mostly hidden under a baseball cap, was pale blonde with hints of waving amber. His ears were adorned with silver piercings; an industrial in one and an anti-helix in the other added to the 6 gauges in his lobes. His chin sparkled with a spiked labret and traces of tattoos encroached from under his collar. Bella held her bottom lip hostage with her pearl white teeth trying not to show him her awe. He grinned and glided gracefully toward her. _This man is pure SEX. What would he want with me? _

His eyes sparkled; her body hummed with electricity. The closer he got to her, the easier it was to imagine that the room was void of anyone, except the two of them. She could see every mouthwatering detail and wanted to explore him inside and out. She rubbed her thighs together holding back a pleasured moan as he approached. Tipping her head up, she tried to absorb his perfection.

His eyes were stunning, like a piece of art. The color combination was one she had never seen before; somewhere between grey and hazel, with every color imaginable glimmering like fireworks. His gaze was set upon her and she began to quake at the expectant burn that his touch would ignite. Bella wet her bottom lip with her tongue and a coy smile made its presence on her naturally beautiful face.

Rose cleared her throat at Bella, catching her ogling, "J, this is Bella, my oldest and dearest friend," she boasted, "Bella, this is J."

She waved her arm at him like she was Vanna fucking White showing Bella what she could win if she knew the right phrase. _I'd like to by a vowel please Pat, __**O**__ My God!_

J was quiet and reserved, much like Bella. His simple 'hi' sent her reeling into outrageous fantasies of kissing and licking, tearing that cap off of his head and pulling her thin fingers through those wavy locks; being in control. She hadn't dated anyone in over a year; sex had been non-existent. A one night stand was starting to look very enticing to her about now, though she had never experienced one before. Her ex-asshole, Jake, dominated her life and existence for almost five fucking years. Now, twelve excruciating months later, she was ready to release her inhibitions and be free, even for just one night.

Her friends found their own identities during high school and into the first years of college. Bella didn't procure an identity other than 'Jake and Bella'. When she should've been hanging out with friends and being a normal teenager, she had chosen to be with Jake, instead.

She played the role of the 'pretty' young thing and stood at his side. She was there to support him, attending every soccer game and track meet. She gave in to any whim that crossed his dirty and devious mind through the years. He abused her loyalty and trust by cheating on her or leaving her for someone else, then coming back to her each time when he finished. She was naïve enough to have thought sex was love, but sex was just a way for Jake to have control; she had none. She became his doormat, his shiny little toy. When he left her for someone new, the last time, she wasn't broken, just finally alone. She had been given the opportunity to develop herself into something grand. That had been her quest for the last year. She was learning who she was and what she wanted.

Bella wasn't prepared to meet someone and fall in love. That path was a scary, winding road of danger that she couldn't bear to travel any time soon. She was ready for fun, laughter, and sex; hot, sweaty, unadulterated sex. It had been too long since a man touched her in the form of giving pleasure. She still wasn't confident that the men she was attracted to would reciprocate. However, it was time to sink or swim.

"Hi, uh, J is it?" Bella reached out her hand nervously to shake his. _How do adults __**do**__ this pick up shit? _When he didn't lift his hand to her, she tried to play it off by leaning into the nearby billiard table. Her embarrassment was bubbling to the surface in a rush of pink._ Smooth, real smooth._

"It's Jasper, actually," his smooth, deep Southern drawl encouraged her. He had a smile that made Bella melt. Noticing her blush of uncertainty, he leaned in toward her and brushed his rough fingertips lightly across the back of her hand on the tables' edge, to comfort her. Bella's flesh pricked up in tiny bumps and she shivered from the contact. His touch was gentle and attentive making her knees wobble. She lifted her eyes, slowly following the firm form of his arm to his squared shoulder to his glorious eyes.

"Jasper," she tenderly whispered, "um, did you want to shoot some pool?" she finished a bit more aggressive. She was so unsure of what to do and how to act. It all seemed ridiculously difficult.

"Yeah, sure," he quietly replied and then turned to Emmett, "Dude, can we take next game?" he knocked on the table like it was some sort of proclamation.

"No problem. I'm just gonna clean this table up here, as soon as Rose scratches again," he smirked at Rose as she gave him the bird. Bella choked on the giggle that she was trying to suppress.

"Fuck you, Emmett. Don't sweat the hard shit. Nine ball corner pocket," she glared at the site line and struck like a viper. The nine flopped and rattled its way into the pocket. Rose stood straight as the eight ball set up a perfect spot for her victory.

"Jasper, we'll be done here momentarily," she smiled and winked. She swatted Emmett's hand away from her behind as she leaned over to set up her shot. Bella silently giggled at their blatant flirting. When she turned her head to look at Jasper, she noticed that his hand was next to hers, almost touching. A tenuous smile adorned on his angelic face.

"Eight ball side pocket," Rose pointed with her cue to the balls' final resting place. With a little English, the black ball swirled to the edge of the side pocket, lingering but not falling over the edge. She bumped the table with her hip and the ball rocked into the pocket.

"Ha, Loser!" Rose laughed.

"You fucking cheater," Emmett pointed at her as she smiled teasingly at him, "we need to play again. How many times are your fruitful hips going to bump your way to winning?"

He began to chase her around the table as she giggled in delight, teasing him about her many skills and not needing his balls in her pocket tonight. Bella moaned in protest to their antics and was a bit embarrassed in front of Jasper. She felt a warm finger brush over her hand. That snapped her attention to Jasper who had leaned in closer.

"Would you rather play Cricket?" Jasper asked, inches from her face.

"Sure, I've got my darts in my purse. Come on," she nodded her head toward the dart boards. She snatched her purse and dug out her darts before they walked over to the closest set of boards. Jasper grabbed his beer from the hightop table, following behind her. He reached out for her arm as she turned her head back to glance at him. He caught himself before he could touch her, blushed, and decided to place his hand behind her, settling in the small of her back. The warmth from his close proximity swelled and seared into her back. Tingles spread throughout her body.

Since he first grazed his hand on her silky skin, he felt at a loss if he wasn't touching her. Never before had he felt such an instant physical connection to another being. The magnetism between them sparked and crackled like an amp coming to life, filling with electrical power. With his hand placed on her back, his body was craving to feel her soft, smooth skin sliding across his bare body. His jeans were holding a growing problem of arousal and desire. Every sweet, half lidded glance she gave him made his jeans tighter and his ability to give her space diminish.

When they got to the dart boards he circled around her to face her. Their eyes met. Time seemed to stand still. He smiled a knowing, crooked grin and reached out his hand for her to accept or deny.

Bella grabbed his offering and he accompanied her to the table before them. He pulled out a chair for her, always the southern gentleman, and she affectionately thanked him at sat. She placed her purse down and pulled her dart case out. She was ready to play. He grabbed a set of darts from the house and was eager to get to know this wonder before him. In silence they shot their first game. Neither of the two knew where to begin. There was a well of information in front of them. It became a tense and silent game of, "Who will break the surface first?"

Bella jumped up and down as she claimed her last bull's-eye to close out and win the game. Opportunity was knocking.

"Nice," Jasper interjected as he retrieved her darts. He walked to the table and nestled them into her hand. She placed them on the table and watched his muscles move under his shirt as he leaned on the table, just inches away. He slowly stretched his arm in front of her, slightly grazing her taut nipple and he clasped his hand to hers. She moaned a little at the contact. He gasped, looking apologetic, but didn't coil back. Pulling her closer to him, he began to massage her fingers. He reveled in the feel of her. She was soft and real. Cute freckles sporadically designed the back of her petite hand. He drew her body closer to him and inhaled her scent. She was all rose petals and girl. A passion came over Jasper that he never wanted to be without. The simple smell of this woman eased his quaking soul.

"So," Bella finally broke through, "where are you from? With that accent, you most certainly aren't from here." It seemed, to her, that she was plain and invisible to the men that she normally encountered. The feeling of euphoria she received from just a simple touch from him and the way his eyes seemed to claim her every move, showed Bella that he was definitely aware.

"Um, I grew up in Texas. My family moved here when I was a sophomore in high school. That's where I met Emmett. The accent isn't half as bad as it used to be," he nervously gripped the brim of his cap and pulled it down over his brow. Jasper placed the palm of his hand to her hers and squeezed his fingers tightly around Bella's. She blushed as she unabashedly curled her fingers around him. _Perfect._

"I didn't say it was bad," she looked at him with desire. "I'm sure that plenty of women swoon at the sound of you." _Shit! Did I really just say that? _"I mean, um, Rose mentioned that you play in a band? What do you play?" She was blushing and he smiled feeling encouraged by her ménage of words and meanings.

"I play bass in a local rock band. We're alright," he shrugged his shoulders and looked indifferent to his admission. He'd been pursued by women before that just wanted to be a part of that rock and roll life style. Those relations never lasted long and he always ended up feeling used and discarded. _Please tell me she's not like that, please._

"Oh, maybe I could catch a show. Do you play all ages shows?" She flinched a bit when she asked, feeling little and silly and assuming.

"Naw, lately we've been the closer for every show; Twenty one and up. How old are you?" He asked wondering if he was looking at this divine creature in the wrong light. _Please, be legal. _

"Nineteen," she dejected. He blew out a breath as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"My birthday is next week," she added, feeling like she was defending something. Jasper's scent flowed toward her and it was intoxicating, spice and soap with a splash of beer. She wanted to bathe in it.

"Yeah, we'll be at the Slide that night," Rose startled them out of their moment. It was like she and Emmett appeared from thin air. They were done playing pool and ready to throw darts, or simply checking up on their friends. Rose noticed that they were holding hands and smirked at her brilliance. Emmett set up the board next to them for a game of cricket.

"Not a big party, just us girls and a few friends. You and Emmett should come by." Rose looked at Bella's expression; doe eyes all big like being caught in headlights and lips pulled tight in annoyance.

Jasper swept his hand across her tense shoulders. Bella instantly relaxed into his warming touch.

"Maybe, what day?" He shrugged his shoulders, needing the opportunity to see Bella again. She made his pulse fly like performing on stage did. That kind of awakening was something he craved. His body reacted at every advance Bella made; curling her digits around his long hands, tipping her chin down and peering at him through her dark, fluttering lashes. She would brush her toned thigh against his leg whenever she got up. He was most affected by her sweeping her pink tongue slowly across her bottom lip; it all made his body hum and buzz in response.

Bella jumped in to answer, letting him know that she was inviting him as well, "Thursday? That's my birthday." She began to chew on her bottom lip, a nervous reaction, waiting for his confirmation or rejection.

Jasper's face lit up, his eyes shone with hope, "I'll see what I can do. I think that Emmett and I are supposed to hang out with his roommate James on Thursday. I'm sure that we could meet up though."

"Well, it would be nice to see you again. I'd understand if you couldn't make it," Bella dejected, looking down at her hands as they tightly gripped and wrestled with each other. She lifted her chocolate brown eyes to his and sprouted a coy smile.

Jasper picked up his hand from his beer, curling his sturdy finger under Bella's chin, lifting her face to his. "I'll try," he leaned over and whispered into her ear. As he retreated from her his nose skimmed her cheek, she blushed in return. For a moment, she was speechless.

They all spent the next hour joking, drinking, and shooting darts. Jasper inquired about Bella's life and interests. The conversation was easy and lighthearted. He observed how alive and free she was with Rose. Bella and Rose poked and prodded at each other as they laughed and made fun of themselves. He found Bella's spirit fresh and enticing. When last call was made, Jasper took in a big breath and then released it with gusto. Bella thought that he was trying to say something, but there was only silence.

Everyone grabbed their belongings and headed out to the parking lot. Rose and Emmett were leaning on his Jeep, making out their good-byes for the night. Jasper escorted Bella to her car.

Jasper grasped the bill to his ball cap and pulled it down, "Um, well, I guess I'll see ya, Bella?" He didn't want the night to end. He was terrified that she wouldn't want to see him again. If only he could get a small inkling to her feeling toward him so far, he would be heartened to pursue Bella. She remained stoically silent.

Bella had her keys in her hand as she unlocked and opened her drivers' side door. She turned to him, the thick steel door separating their bodies, "Yeah, maybe I'll see you Thursday?" He nodded his head and quickly turned away. _Fuck! Now's your chance. Do something, say something!_

"Bye," her words whispered in the air, into his ear.

He turned and waved to her as he retreated. The walk to his car seemed to take a lifetime. He was desecrated by her withdrawal. Sitting in his car in solitude, there was this overwhelming feeling that he had left something important behind.

****************

"Are you serious!" Rose squelched at Bella, "I am not helping you."

"What the fuck was the point of introducing us, if you won't get Jasper's number for me?" Bella was flabbergasted. She threw her hands wildly in the air at Rose's stubbornness, "I just want to know if he's going to show up tonight!"

She hadn't asked for Jasper's phone number the night that they met. She was so nervous, not knowing if he was interested in her. It never dawned on her to ask. She assumed if Jasper wanted to see her again, _he_ would find a way to call _her_. He didn't ask, either. _What did that mean?_

"Bella, you're a fucking big girl in the real world now. You do your own bidding. I set you up with a good guy, and you never asked for his number? That's on you, not me. If you want him, go get him! Be in control, damn it!" Rose sat down on her bed and crossed her arms, nodding to herself as if confirming that she was right.

"So, is Emmett coming out tonight? Jasper mentioned that they had plans." Bella was fishing. Rose didn't take the bait. She simply sat frozen, glaring at Bella. "Come on Rosie," she whined and pouted her plump lips.

Rose shook her head, "Bells, live and learn."

"Ah, you're such a fucking whore, I swear!" Bella was about to throw a temper tantrum over Rose's avoidance when she had an epiphany; Emmett and Jasper worked together. Bella looked at Rose, "Have you talked with Emmett today? Did he call you from work?" Bella had a menacing grin plastered on her face.

Bella picked up the phone searching the caller ID. Her eyes were wide open and enthusiastic as she scrolled her way through the recent calls. Smiling in victory, she punched redial on the number for Jasper's workplace. She wiggled her ass at Rose, doing a little dance. Rose's mouth was hanging agape; she couldn't believe that Bella would have the balls to call Jasper. Not _her_ best friend; the shy, silly, naive, and sweet girl next door.

Rose knew that the set up was a big push for Bella and she was ecstatic that Jasper and Bella really got along. When they didn't exchange phone numbers, she couldn't believe it. Didn't they know how rare it is to find someone that compliments the other? It's damn near impossible to find someone that's attractive and nice. Now, Rose just witnessed her Bella being strong, assertive, and….._Oh my God! She looks scared shitless!_

"Breathe, Bells," Rose saw Bella's lip trembling. The smile on her face, gone; replacing it was the sheer look of terror. "When they answer, ask for J," she modestly told her, trying to get Bella out of her stupor.

Bella blew out the breath that her lungs had taken hostage as someone picked up to answer the call.

"Um, yes, is J in? Uh, Jasper? Thank you, I'll hold," Her eyes peered to Rose in a silent inquiry of what to say next. Before Rose could help, he answered the call. _Holy shit! What do I fucking do now? Okay, just breathe and talk. Be short and to the point._

"This is Jasper,….. hello?"

"Jasper, it's, uh, Bella. We met last week?" All she heard was silence on the other end. She could've swore that a whole minute passed by. Bella was preparing to drop the phone and run away.

"Hi, Bella," he softly answered. Bella wasn't sure if his answer was real or imagined, but she replied anyway.

"Hi. Sorry to have to call you at work. I'm sorry that I didn't try to get your number the other night," she nervously rambled. He chuckled into the phone.

"Bella," the way he said her name made her swoon, "I'm glad that you tracked me down. I'm sorry, too. I tried to get your number from Emmett the other day, but he gave me some crap about not helping me any more than he already had."

Now, she understood. He laughed because he forgot to ask for a number as well. She was so relieved; she began to relax a bit. Rose and Emmett were definitely on her shit list now. They must have known that both Jasper and Bella were interested in seeing each other again, but they still refused to help. _Assholes!_

"Yeah, I got that bullshit from Rose, too. We've got some loyal and trustworthy friends, don't cha think?" The sarcasm was dripping from her words.

In the background, Bella heard calls coming in. "Bella, are you still going out tonight for your birthday?" he rushed in a hushed tone. She couldn't believe that he actually remembered.

"We are, that's why I had called," her voice quivered.

"Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll swing by later and give you a proper birthday wish." Jasper's southern drawl took over and made her knees buckle from under her.

Dazed by the miracle of this man wanting to see her again, Bella flopped to the floor and sat. "Okay, see you tonight." Jasper gave her his home phone number before the line disconnected. Bella smiled, proud of what she had just accomplished.

"Shit! Rosie, can you help me get ready for tonight?" she jutted her bottom lip at Rose and tried giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Of, course, baby. It is your birthday, after all. Plus, I'm pretty proud of what you just did. You're all growns up! What did he say?" They giggled and gossiped the afternoon away. Rose took Bella out for dinner, bought some drinks for Bella to consume later, and then they were on their way to the Electric Slide for Bella's big night.

For a Thursday night, The Electric Slide was full and noisy. Bella and Rose proudly walked in through the glass door, hugged the door guy and moved quickly along the lengthy row of dart boards. At the end of the dart boards was a brightly lit bar that took up the whole back of the establishment; with glass block shelves and flaming blue lights that illuminated through them. The other half of the place was lined with billiard tables, sectioned off by size. Almost every table was being used when they entered, so they decided to set up at a few dart boards closer to the bar.

Throughout the evening, Bella had consumed a few cocktails. There were Martinis at Roses', shots of a cinnamon alcohol before they entered, and a few 'Lynchburg Lemonades' Bella downed in the parking lot. Being a light drinker, her alcohol content was brewing past tipsy and slowly moving towards impressionable. Her nerves were calm, her body was warm, and she was feeling mighty good.

She stared at Emmett and another guy as they entered the pool hall. It wasn't Jasper; this guy was short and stocky. His hair was thin and it looked filthy all slicked back, angling away from his face. He wore all black and as he passed by them to get to the bar, Bella could smell that he reeked of smoke and heavy cologne. Emmett stalked straight to Rose and picked her up in a tight hug, his huge, strong arms engulfed her. She squealed, hitting him in his broad shoulder and told him she couldn't breathe. Emmett set Rose to her feet. As he turned to the birthday girl, he noticed Bella's sullen smile. Her heart sped. Her pulse was surging. She felt as if suffocation would be the end of her. _He didn't come._

Emmett nudged Bella in the shoulder, "Happy birthday, Bells."

Bella smiled at him and thanked him. She felt hollow, barren of enthusiasm and defeated. He pushed at her shoulder and spun her around to see Jasper standing by the entrance. The expression he had on his face brightened up the blackness that loomed over the night, as if he lit the stars. Bella took in a deep breath. _He's here and smiling, at me! _

He was exquisite; tall, toned, and tempting. Better than she remembered. It seemed as if her earlier moment of self-respect and perseverance _**had **_paid off, because Jasper had come.

With liquid encouragement and an overabundance of adrenaline racing through her blood, Bella sprinted to him. Jasper noticed her barreling forward, catching the toe of her shoe on the carpet. He opened his arms to catch her as she abruptly slammed into his electrifying embrace. A deep chuckle shook through Jasper's upper body as he squeezed Bella to him. Her small embarrassment couldn't overpower her excitement and she let a tiny laugh escape. He was delighted to see her, just as much as she was thrilled to see him. The slight buzz that consumed their bodies wasn't lost to either of them.

Bella tilted her head so she could take in his glorious face, "I'm so happy that you came." Her chocolate eyes were swirling with hope and lust.

"Happy Birthday, Darlin'," Jasper drawled in a deep, thick voice flowing over and through every cell of her being. Jasper's hand cupped the side of Bella's soft face. Her body began to quiver at his touch. He slowly leaned into her full wanton lips, brushing his to hers. The kiss was sweet, innocent, and chaste. It made Bella's belly twist, flip and explode. As his strong lips lingered, it transformed into a deeper soul-searching kind of kiss. Their lips smacked, wet, and slid against each other. He moaned into her open mouth. Her pink girly parts ignited and gushed liquid and hot. Embarrassed and excited, Bella broke away, panting and pining.

She stumbled back a step and drank him in. His silky, golden waves were uninhibited, free flowing; daring Bella to tangle her fists into it and pull him closer. His eyes sparkled and glinted in shades of grey and green. He barely wore a grey t-shirt, as if it were painted on his solid but wiry frame. His jeans hugged and tugged on his sculptured buttocks. She wanted to request that he slowly spin around so she could take it all in at a slower pace.

Jasper wasn't oblivious to the effects that Bella had on him either. Before entering the pool hall, Jasper peered through the front window, looking for Bella. He spotted her and his body responded with goose bumps shivering down his arms. She wore low rise jeans that were a bit baggy on her frame, except where her smooth hips were being hugged. She was seductively swaying those hips back and forth to the music that filled the air, like a metronome. His pulse joined in with the rapid beat. Rose, Bella, and another woman were shooting darts, laughing, and singing to the songs from the jukebox. The fluorescent lights above spotlighted Bella and her form fitting sapphire top that accentuated her perky breasts. Jasper groaned to himself as he adjusted his arousal before he pushed through the glass door.

The men stayed for a few beers. Emmett and Rose couldn't keep their PDA in check. James was putting the moves on Roses' friend Jessica. She seemed to be rather stimulated by his company. Jasper and Bella had a hard time keeping away from one another. It was like some force was keeping them together. They discussed their plans for the evening. Bella was despondent when she found out that the guys were leaving.

"I couldn't talk James out of going to the booby bar tonight. Apparently, he's expected to be there," Jasper said with a hint of disgust in his voice. He was sitting on a chair facing Bella, holding her hand in his.

She chewed on her swollen bottom lip, "Oh, well, maybe we could meet up later?" Bella squeezed his hand and placed her other hand on Jasper's thigh. She hoped that he'd get the hint that she wanted him. She was so inexperienced in the flirting department and didn't want to seem too forward. She looked in his eyes for his reaction. She was met with a crooked smile that sparkled through to his eyes. They smoldered and set her heart to a rapid tempo. She longed for him to make her body rise into crescendo.

"Maybe I could call you when we're on our way back to Emmett's? We could have some drinks." Jasper didn't want to leave. Her touch was igniting, setting his soul on fire. His desire strained to be released and covered in all that was Bella. He saw her want in every small flirtation she progressed. She smelled delectable; sweet like honey and soft like a rose petal. His mind began to float to images of him sampling her breasts and savoring the taste of her.

"Let me talk to Emmett for a minute," Jasper shot up from the chair, releasing her hand with a slight squeeze. He found Emmett and clasped his hand to his shoulder as they conversed. Emmett looked at Bella from over his shoulder and grinned all snarky and knowing. Jasper swatted him in the back of his head for being so obvious.

Rose sat next to Bella at a large table. They were giggling and talking animatedly to each other. Jasper, Emmett, and James walked up to them with Jessica trailing behind James like a lost puppy. Emmett told Rose to swing by his place after closing time for drinks.

The guys were almost to the door of the pool hall when Emmett turned around and bellowed, "Bella, is my boy getting lucky tonight or what?" Jasper's slate eyes grew wide at the outburst and he turned quickly to the door. Before he made it outside he heard her loud reply and shivered in pleasure.

"Only if I do Em!" Bella howled. The girls broke into laughter as Bella blushed from her assertive behavior.

Bella, Rose, and Jessica made it to Emmett and James's place a little after the bar had closed. They found themselves in a community of modular homes. It looked like an older neighborhood from the 1950s. The street lamps were cast iron and decoratively swirled their way over the small drive that traveled its way around the park, illuminating it. The homes, a bit disheveled and rundown, were cast in pastels. Emmett's place was a smaller unit in green and Bella giggled, asking Rose if Emmett had to duck to clear the front door. Rose laughed and bet her five bucks that he would when he opened the door for them.

Emmett opened the door with a Cheshire grin; he ducked down to clear the door, opening the screen for the ladies to enter. The fit of giggles that burst from them made him falter.

"Whats up, ladies?" Emmett swatted at Roses bottom landing a crisp 'smack'.

"Ow, hon! I just won five bucks. That's what. Damn, did you have to hit me so hard?" Rose pouted and rubbed her butt to sooth it.

"Yes, I did. I want your ass all rosy in my bed, Rosie," he licked his lips. After grabbing a bottle of Aftershock, Emmett quirked his eyebrow at Bella and escorted Rose into his bedroom.

Bella and Jasper couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. He was standing in the kitchenette, leaning his lanky body into the gold-flecked countertop. He watched her as she licked her plump bottom lip and grazed it with her teeth. He remembered the taste of her from earlier; all lemon and honey with a hint of mint. He groaned to himself as he stood up straight, feeling his pants push against his increasing length. His memories from earlier made him crave more. He held his hand out to her and beckoned for her. She swayed her hips as she took the five small steps that ended in his strong embrace. She breathed him in and her core began to burn from his magnetic pull.

"So, how was your birthday, Miss Bella?" Jasper gently swept a strident piece of hair from her face and trapped it behind her elfish ear.

"Mmmm, it was intoxicating," her sexy voice flowed to him. It covered him like honey, thick and sweet. Her deep brown eyes danced before him.

"Are you feeling okay, Darlin'?" his long fingers danced across her collarbone. She sucked air into her and she hissed at his touch.

"Well, _**you're**_ intoxicating to me and I just can't seem to get enough." Bella picked her hands up, pulled herself up on her toes, and wrapped her fingers into his blonde locks. Her tongue skimmed her bottom lip, making it glisten, and Jasper leaned into her, tasting what she left for him. They both moaned at the warm and tingly contact.

Standing in between the kitchenette and the living room, Bella and Jasper lost themselves in this kiss. It was full on heat, passion, and desire. His tongue garnered for prominence and she gave in drinking the aggressive nature of his need. She pressed her body close to him, squishing her supple breasts into his six pack. Her nipples hardened through her bra and shirt, aching to be touched. Her fists clenched at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her, as she twirled and flicked her tongue in Jasper's mouth. His dominance wavered and she began her play to discover the feel of him. He ground his strained arousal into her belly and her moan rumbled from deep within. Needing air to breathe, they abruptly broke from their liplock, panting and lusting like damned fools.

Bella craned her head around the room. They were alone. Jessica went straight to James' room as soon as they got through the door. Apparently, Jessica wasn't wasting any time. Rose and Emmett were loudly playing their own version of Twister in his room. So, it was Jasper and Bella, with the couch, in the living room.

The living room was long, almost taking up half of the square footage. The walls were lined, floor to wall, with mirrors until it reached the little dining area. There was a huge entertainment unit to the right of the front entry, before the tiny kitchenette began. The long Micro fiber couch and a leather lounge chair were set against the extensive wall of mirrors. A simple floor lamp, in the corner, lit up the room enough for Bella to see the want in Jasper's dark eyes.

Jasper grazed the side of Bella's face with his nose, making a tingling trail from her cheek to her ear. He nibbled and sucked on her lobe setting her insides ablaze. Her wet core preceded her arousal into her damp, cotton panties.

"Bella, can we move to the couch?" his lustful voice reverberated through her, making her nipples sharp; they could've been used as weapons.

"God, yes Jasper," she moaned into his throat as she licked and nipped just below his ear.

They moved together until Bella's legs found the edge of the couch. She gave way and fell back into the worn in cushions. Her half lidded stare drove Jasper to his knees, pushing himself in between her muscular legs. He placed his hands firmly on her inner thighs and slowly pushed them up to the seam of her jeans. Jasper observed that she was overheating and panting at his intimate touch. He needed to be closer to Bella. He wanted to be two layers deeper than he already was.

He ran his nose against the seam of her jeans, taking in her essence. His mouth watered and his steel rod strained at the zipper of his pants. His hands lifted Bella's shirt up to under her breasts. He began kissing that soft flesh and skin that protruded slightly from in between her hips. His hands wandered under her sapphire shirt to her heaving breasts as he placed searing open mouthed kisses to her pink abdomen. Massaging his way from the full sides to her taut, puckered nipples she pressed herself more into him and hissed. He pinched and rolled her ample nipples through the bra material. She tilted he head back, moaning loudly in response.

Bella sat forward, pushing Jasper away from her. An unspoken communication made him back away. Bella reached for the hem of her shirt and swiftly whipped it off of her body, tossing it to the floor. She then freed her bosoms from the bra and he licked his lips as they danced with each gasping breath. She started to unbutton her jeans and Jasper's hand stopped her progress. His eyes connected with hers, looking for any sign of hesitation.

"Jasper, I want you to touch me. Anywhere and everywhere. I just need to feel you." Bella crooned.

"Shug, I want nothing more than to make you come over and over again, but it doesn't have to be tonight. I fucking want to feel you burst against me and scream my name so badly right now. So please stop me now and not after I release… Cowboy," he pleaded with hazel eyes as well as his words.

Bella leaned in to kiss him. Her tits bounced in front of him and he cupped them, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Her tongue swirled around his, brushing and pushing. Her moans vibrated straight through him. Her hand snaked to her zipper and she tilted her hips up so she could drop her pants to the floor. He helped her remove her feet. Sat Bella down, and placed the denim on top of her bra and shirt. Holding her foot in the air, Jasper feathered kisses up her leg, to her knee, and then creeping further up her thigh. She moaned in protest as he stopped an inch from her wet panties. She shivered when she felt his fingers grip each side of her underwear and yank them off of her. Jasper groaned into her sex before he licked one long swoop from her opening to her throbbing nerve bundle. She bucked her hips into him.

"Oh my Gah! It's been too fucking long." Bella moaned as Jasper suckled on her clit.

He released her from his mouth, looking up at her beautiful brown eyes, and licked her taste from his lips.

"Mmmmm. How long, Bella?" his lustful stare almost made her come. He began sliding his long fingers into her slippery lips, teasing at her entrance.

"Over a year," Bella purred and tilted her hips at him.

"Fuck! You are going to be so tight for me!" Jasper grabbed his erection through his pants just imagining the feel of her hot, wet, tight pussy milking his hardened length until he exploded.

He continued to wiggle his digits on her clit. He'd rub a circle press down and repeat rubbing two circles. The circuits were driving Bella onto the precipice. Her eyes fluttered closed as she arched her body back to feel more pleasure from his touch. He pushed one finger inside her and curled it up into her glory spot. She moaned, gyrating her hips to where they connected. He pumped his finger in and out of her a few more times before he added a finger. Two fingers filled her and twisted to the side as she felt his hot tongue flick at her nub. He bit on her bundle and sucked. Her body burned like a volcano about to irrupt hot lava. He added a third finger, pumped into her twice and pressed hard into her g spot. Her body curved into him and convulsed. She screamed profanities along with Jasper's name, and maybe a few deities as well.

She rode the waves as they crashed and began to lull. Jasper kicked her clean.

Bella stood before him and pulled him to his feet. Their mouths collided. Bella fumbled with his jeans, trying to free him. She got the button undone when she noticed that he had taken his shirt off. His tattoos were colorful, but she had no time to absorb their details. She grabbed Jasper's fingers, the one's that had just given her pleasure and pulled them to her swollen lips. Her pink tongue licked her arousal from him, sucking him into her mouth. They groaned in unison. Bella released his cock's constraints and pulled his jeans and boxers down in one complete motion with her foot.

Jasper pulled his fingers from her mouth. She smirked at him as she swung him around, aggressively pushing him onto the couch. He kicked his pants away.

She looked at his naked body. Jasper was over six feet tall. He was lean and muscularly toned. His cock was big; thick and long, standing at attention, and his balls were so tight she thought he might explode after one lick. She needed to taste him. She slid before him, letting her soft breasts brush against his length on her way between his legs. He groaned her name as she gripped his hard cock at the base. She licked the rim of his head and he twitch in her hand. Swirling her tongue all around his hardened cock, Jasper dug his fingers into the couch cushions, looking for support. Bella sucked as much of him in as she could. She began to bob her mouth up and down on him. She couldn't take all of him; his length was already hitting the back of her throat. So the few inches that were uncovered she grasped and pumped along with her mouth's rhythm. He wasn't going to last much longer. He stopped her and she pulled her mouth off with a soft pop.

"I want you inside me, Jasper. I want to hear you scream for me," She said in a husky tone.

Jasper stood up and took a condom from a nearby drawer in the kitchen. Bella lifted her eyebrow at him and giggled.

"What? Those two gents are whores. Condoms are must," he shrugged his shoulders and ripped the foil wrapper open.

Bella watched him intently as he rolled the condom on and pulled the tip up. She licked her lips and rubbed her hands on her tits, rolling her nipples between her fingers. He watched her and groaned at her sauciness.

She sat him back on the couch and she straddled his thighs. His mouth made purchase to her nipple. She slid her hand to his erection and rubbed him against her wetness. His smooth tip was ghosting on her slit and the anticipation of being filled made her more aroused and wet. Slowly, she took him in, inch by inch. He watched as himself slowly disappear into this exquisite woman. When he was completely enveloped by her he whispered her name. She didn't move for a moment, letting her body adjust to his fullness. They began to slowly rock together, reveling in the pressure and friction. She was sliding him in and out of her and getting close to coming all over him when she heard a booming laugh.

The next thing she knew, she was being spanked by a naked Emmett. "Ride 'em Cowgirl!" he bellowed. Rose pulled him into the bedroom while Bella ceased with Jasper inside of her.

She looked at Jasper, who was fuming. She grabbed and twisted his nipple and his attention snapped to her.

"I'm close Jazz, come with me?"

She began to pump her sex onto him, riding a wave of euphoria. She dropped her head to his nipple and bit at it, making Jasper buck into her harder.

"Oh yeah, harder. Fuck me harder! Make me come," her volume increased with each heavy thrust into her.

"Oh. Bella, beautiful Bella," he began to chant her name, never wanting it to leave his tongue.

They pumped together in synchronized thrusts until they both came. Their slick, sweaty bodies entangled and crashed to the couch. Jasper sighed as he left her. Bella giggled in her state of release.

They put their clothes on and snuggled on the couch. He fell asleep quickly and she lay wrapped up in him listening to his symphonic snores. Eventually the rhythm of his snores lulled her to sleep.

In the morning, Jasper offered to take Bella home. When he pulled up to Bella's house there was an air of awkwardness. His silence made her feel uneasy. He didn't know how to broach the subject of seeing her again. How could the connection they had just shared vanish into thin air? Why were they back to those two passive strangers that they were the night they met?

"Bella, do you think that, maybe, you want to go out on Saturday? I thought we could go see a movie?" he asked.

She leaned over to the driver's side and brushed her lips to his tender mouth, "Jasper, I would really like that." Bella winked and got out of his car.

"Good. Call me tonight?" he yelled out the car window.

Bella turned, "Yeah, I'll talk to you soon."

Jasper watched her hop up the steps to her house. He waited until she closed the door behind her before he pulled away.


End file.
